


Needs

by celeste9



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: Cuddling & Snuggling, Fluff, Multi, Threesome - F/M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-01
Updated: 2016-01-01
Packaged: 2018-05-10 22:16:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,003
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5602966
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/celeste9/pseuds/celeste9
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>If Finn maybe tended to stand a little too close or if Rey maybe liked to invade his personal space a lot, Poe just accepted it as the oddities of, well, unusual people who frankly weren’t used to people.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Needs

**Author's Note:**

> Written for [this](http://igrockspock.livejournal.com/365678.html) Star Wars fic fest. Prompt was: Finn and/or Rey are touch-starved and can't get enough of petting and pets from (character of your choice).

Poe couldn’t say he’d thought much of it at first. He didn’t have much of a frame of reference for how former stormtroopers and orphaned scavengers acted, right? So if Finn maybe tended to stand a little too close or if Rey maybe liked to invade his personal space a lot, Poe just accepted it as the oddities of, well, unusual people who frankly weren’t used to _people._

It wasn’t like Poe particularly minded, after all. He’d grown up in a large, open family so a certain degree of tactile expression and lack of privacy had been expected.

And, you know. It was Finn and Rey. Poe wasn’t going to complain.

But the longer he knew them the more Poe started to think there was something to it all. When Rey huddled up next to him, complaining of the cold, it wasn’t actually just the cold she was arming herself against. When Finn hugged him before flights he always clung just a little too tightly, and held on just a little too long. They were eager in a way that wasn’t demonstrative, exactly, but that was like… like two people who needed physical contact like they needed air, or water. It was a quiet sort of desperation that Poe found he was only too happy to satisfy. If they needed him, he could be there. He would be there.

Poe never said anything. He never asked. That didn’t mean he wasn’t thinking about it.

Rey was training with a pair of remotes, trying to block and dodge their attacks with a blindfold on. Poe and Finn were watching and laughing. Until they weren’t laughing. (Girl was _good._ )

Poe was leaning back, his feet up on the table in front of him. Finn had lounged next to him, falling easily into place beside him, their shoulders pressing together. It was warm on the base and Poe didn’t exactly need the extra heat emanating from Finn’s body, nor the way the pressure of where they touched trapped said heat, but he couldn’t bring himself to complain all the same.

“Are you timing this?” he asked. “How long’s it been since she got hit? Gotta be a record. Someone tell Skywalker, he’s been upstaged.”

“Pretty sure he’d only be proud,” Finn mused. “She’s such a model protégé.”

“Mmm, perfect little student,” Poe agreed, tone slightly mocking but his actual sentiment rather admiring. He stretched his arm out and then let it fall against the back of the bench, a half-invitation for Finn to curl into it. (He did, of course.)

“You can’t trip me up, boys,” Rey said, pulling her lightsaber up to block one hit and then spinning around in one smooth motion to catch twin blasts from the second remote behind her.

“Nice one,” Poe said, and Finn actually clapped.

Rey pretended to ignore them, but she was smiling faintly.

She likely would have gone on indefinitely but eventually Poe said, “Rey, I’m pretty sure Jedis have to eat just like the rest of us and if we don’t move there’s gonna be nothing left but ration packs.”

Finn made a face and Rey finally waved at the remotes, saying, “Okay, that’s enough, end program,” and shut down the lightsaber. The remotes drifted away to hover in the back of the room, aimlessly waiting to be needed again, while Rey pulled away the blindfold. She was flushed and sweaty and she practically threw herself on Poe’s other side.

“So, that was good, right?”

Poe patted her knee like he was a proud father. Except, no. That was definitely not the image he wanted to be invoking. “Very good. We’re so proud.”

_Damn it._

Rey rolled her eyes at him but looked pleased nonetheless. She brought her legs up onto the bench, swinging sideways as much as she could manage without falling off so she could toss her legs over Poe’s and Finn’s.

Finn absentmindedly started rubbing her calves. “So, what was that about food?”

Poe smacked the back of Finn’s head lightly.

That was their normal, Finn and Rey holding tight while Poe pretended not to notice how much they needed him, how much they needed the simple human contact he offered, and the contact they offered each other. Maybe that was what happened when you grew up without a family, without the knowledge you were loved. You craved that belonging, that reassurance that someone cared about you, and clung to it when it finally came along, however it came along.

It wasn’t always bright and happy. It usually wasn’t, really. Sometimes they were afraid, and sometimes it seemed like the bad times would never pass.

They all huddled together in Poe’s bunk, the bunk that was supposed to be private. Perk of being hotshot resistance pilot Poe Dameron. The thing was, though, Poe liked it better when it wasn’t private. He somehow felt more comfortable when there were three people all crowded into the too-small bed than when he had it all to himself.

Rey curled in against Poe’s chest, her fingers clenching in his shirt, while Finn wrapped himself around her, his hand resting over her to settle on Poe’s hip. Rey’s hair was tickling Poe’s chin and he stroked his hand down Finn’s arm. Poe almost wasn’t sure whose limbs belonged to whom but Rey’s breathing was soft and even and calm, and none of them were shaking anymore.

“Will we be okay?” Finn asked, his voice only a whisper, and Poe wanted to tell him, _yes, yes, we will,_ but he didn’t want to lie.

So instead he just kept running his fingertips over Finn’s skin, kept holding Rey, and tried to say all that he felt without saying anything at all. _I’ll be here,_ he said with his touch, _always, always, I won’t leave you, and you won’t leave me. Please don’t leave me._

Maybe, Poe realized, it wasn’t just Finn and Rey who craved the connection between them, the reassurance of touch.

Maybe he needed it, too.

**_End_ **


End file.
